CØDE: NEXT GENERATION
by HolyKnightX
Summary: Ten Years later, after Ogami and the others saved the world. They reformed Eden to how it was before the Prime Minister Fujimoto took command. The old code breakers continued living as Non-existent and judging evil. Heike took control of Eden, designating Yukihina as Code 01. Ten Years later he found five new candidates to be Code: Numbers.
1. Character Note

Five Years later, after Rei Ogami and the rest of the Code: Breakers saved the world from Negation. The five of them continued their work as Code: Breakers, reforming Eden to how it was meant to be.

After the new Eden was established, Heike took command as the new leader of Eden. And gave The Code: 01 destination to Yukihina. After they became the new founders, Rei Ogami became the new Code: Emperor.

Toki Fujiwara was chosen as Code: Joker. Yuuki Tenpouin was chosen as Code: Voice. And Rui Hachioji was chosen as Code: Guardian.

As the new generation of founders, they traveled around world looking for children who used special powers and judging evil. Ten Years later, Heike scouted five more Code: Breakers who were chosen by Rei and the others. These five new Code: Breakers held unnatural talents.

**Code: 02 Akira Fujimoto**

"**An Eye for an Eye, a Tooth for a Tooth, and an Everlasting Punishment for Evil."**

Akira, a seventeen year old boy with white hair and gold eyes. His special power is known as "Psionic", a special power that allows him to manipulate and control his own psychic energy.

Akira's intelligence is far being that of any scientist or Super Computer. Personality: Highly devoted, odd personality, extremely intelligent, kind and passionate. He was scouted personally by Heike, because of his high intelligence and skill.

Both of them overheard each other reading from their favorite books. Akira always reads poetry and quotes out loud with passion, he also gained Heike's habit of setting up tables and having tea everywhere and anywhere.

While in his Lost Form, he is trapped in an endless 24hr fantasy with little to no idea what's happening around him.

**Code: 03 Amaya Yukimura**

"**An Eye for an Eye, a Tooth for a Tooth, and a Cold Judgment for Evil."**

Amaya, a fifteen year old girl with light blue hair and blue eyes. She shaped her hair into a cat's ears. Her special power is known as "Shape of Water", she can freely manipulate all forms of water, from gas (mist), solid (ice) and liquid (water).

Even from Eden's normal standards, Amaya holds unnatural talent. Personality: Carefree, Caring, Outgoing, and Serious when she needs to be. She was recruited by Yuuki when both of them were eating at a Nyanmaru themed restaurant.

She started talking to Yuuki when she found out he was also a big fan of Nyanmaru. Yuuki noticed Amaya using her powers to save a women and her child.

She care deeply for plants, animals and people, but nothing means more to her than her friends. In her Lost Form, Amaya turns into a blue cat with a red ribbon on her tail.

**Code: 04 Sora Minamoto**

"**An Eye for an Eye, a Tooth for a Tooth, and a Slicing Gale of Justice for Evil."**

Sora, a sixteen year old boy with black hair and blue eyes. His special power is known as "Void", known to use wind energy that enable him to pierce and crush anything. He's also able to generate hurricane or whirlwinds to inflict damage.

Personality: Arrogant, Determined, Womanizer, Secretly overprotective of his comrades. Sora was recruited by Toki, when Sora was training using his special powers Toki thought it was Kouji.

Once both of them separated, they kept seeing each other in the city. Both of them are usually around women. Though Sora never wants to admit it, he never likes seeing his comrade hurt.

In his lost form, Sora turns into a wolf. He shares a deep rivalry with the current Code 06.

**Code 05: Masako Hayashi**

"**Eye for an Eye, a Tooth for a Tooth, and a Crimson Punishment for Evil."**

Masako, a sixteen year old girl with purple hair and red eyes. Her special power is known as "Sacred Blood", she can manipulate and shape any blood around her even her own. By crystallizing it, she can use it as an offense or a defense. Her power is unstable whenever her mind isn't calm.

Her personality: Caring, Fun loving, Highly Shy, and a Good Cook. Masako was recruited by Rui, when her entire family was killed by a group of rouge power users. Once Rui saved her, Masako wanted to be more like Rui.

So Rui taught her everything that see knew. Even before meeting Rui she was incredibly shy, a good cook and sung whenever she was alone.

Masako's Lost Form is different from any other Code: Breakers. Every non-power user are abnormally attracted to her, and this causes her to act immensely shy around them. Masako has a crush on the current Code: 06.

**Code 06: Koji Hashimoto**

"**An Eye for an Eye, a Tooth for a Tooth, and a Harsh Strike of Lightning for Evil."**

Koji, a sixteen year old with black hair and gray eyes. He can manipulate electricity proficiently, to generate and propel charges of electricity of minor or fatal voltages. He can generate enough electricity to the point it melts even steel.

Koji's skills with electricity resembles Hitomi's, both their intelligence and attitudes towards sleep match. Personality: Laidback, Confident, Kind and Serious in a fight or training.

Koji was recruited by Rei when Koji saw Rei judging evil using his Satan's Blaze. Rei immediately noticed his appearance greatly resembled Hitomi's. It was revealed that Koji was born right after Hitomi defected from Eden.

Koji hold great respect for Rei's resolve to judge evil, and for his power over the Seven Flames of Purgatory. Koji's lost form is a deep 24 hour sleep, no matter what happens around him he won't wake up. He share a great rivalry with the current Code 04.


	2. CØDE 01: The Next Generation

**CØDE 01: The Next Generation**

_"__Over the past couple days these young high school girls have all gone missing from their homes. Each of their parents, have been looking for them for days. But they came up with no leads." _

In the middle of a gathering of gang members inside of a large hotel room, there were several criminals trading teenage girls for money or drugs. And each girl were those who went reported missing over the news, their eyes showed that they gave up living.

The gang members were laughing as they saw the emotionless expressions on their faces.

"Money, power and women. We can have whatever we want as long as we have the police in our pocket. And as long as we have our special security detail!"

The men looked, laughed and they shouted. One of the gang members with a tattoo under his eyes laughed and started stroking one of the girl's hair.

"Just look at their faces, they're so hooked on drugs they don't even care about living anymore." The man stated with devilish laugh.

As the men were laughing, one of the girls started shedding tears. Outside of the room, two of the guards standing outside listening to the gang members talking to each other.

"Tsk, just listen to those idiots? While we're out here guarding them, they're partying with those beautiful girls." The 1st guard said looking at the sound guard.

"I don't care as long as we get paid. Humph, with our powers we can take whatever we want. But that wouldn't be good for business now would it." The 2nd guard responded.

"I guess, so have you heard of them before. The Code: Breakers, that group of people like us." The 1st guard asked.

"It's just some dumb rumor, beside even if they do exist. They're nothing but bugs to us." The 2nd guard responded with a smirk.

Outside a group of six obscured people were standing outside, staring at the front of the hotel. The one standing in the front was revealed to be Code 01, Yukihina. He turned around and looked at the other five.

"Alright, rookies this will be your first mission as Code: Breakers. Inside this hotel they're trading both drugs and teenage women for money. It won't be easy since their security are-." Yukihina said with an emotionless tone.

Before Yukihina finished, the five new Code: Breakers ran into the building with enthusiasm in their eyes. As they were running into the building, Yukihina sighed with an irritated expression.

"These guys, really do take after those five. Well at least things won't be boring anymore." Yukihina stated, his irritated expression turned into a smile.

Inside of the lobby a group of people with guns were lined up in front of the entrance. They heard someone reciting a poem:

**_The nature of good and evil  
is more than black and white.  
They are the darkness in our souls,  
Likewise they are the light._**

**_They dwell at human nature's core,  
and breed virtue and sin.  
They are the fundamental force,  
within the hearts of men._**

The guards looked around but they couldn't find out where the voice was coming from. That person's voice continued echoing throughout the lobby.

**_They fuel our greed and selfishness,  
our pride and vanity,  
they fan the flames of bigotry,  
inciting enmity._**

**_They also teach us how to love,  
and live righteous lives.  
This struggle between right and wrong  
Determines who survives._**

**_The sum of every human heart  
is measured by this scale.  
It will bring life to those who learn,  
and death to those who fail._**

**_Without them there would be no light  
Or darkness in our souls,  
No thought of who, or what we are,  
No wide eyed dreams or goals._**

On the second floor railing, it was Code: 02 Akira Fujimoto reciting one of his favorite poems. He smiled out of happiness and continued.

**_Good and evil form our center,  
like the roots of a tree.  
They're human nature's architect,  
they are humanity._**

Akira closed his book with a satisfied expression, he looked down holding his arms up. Without hesitation he jumped down and landed in the middle of the armed men.

The guards turned around and pointed their guns at him, Akira turned around and looked at the men with a smile on his face.

"All of you here have committed a terrible sin, my precious leader has ordered me and my companions to execute you all." Akira declared over-dramatically. "But, as I read one of my precious poems about Good and Evil. I'm giving you all one chance." Akira stated, as he held up one finger.

Akira held up both of his hands, in left hand held up one fingers and his right hand he held up two fingers.

"Option one, turn yourself in to the authorities and be judge by the law. Or two, remain evil and be judged me." He replied, with an emotionless tone.

The armed men then laughed and fired off an array of bullets, as they were coming towards the teen. Before they hit them the bullets were stopped in mid-air.

"You've all disappointed me, it seem your evil side outweighed you good side. An Eye for an Eye, a Tooth for a Tooth." Akira said, with a slight sigh.

The bullets were then turned around and surrounded by a blue ethereal energy, the bullets then started spinning like individual drills.

"And an Everlasting Punishment for Evil." Akira finished.

The bullets were all launched at every one of them, each one shot through their bodies instantly ending their lives. Akira sighed as the men died, he opened his book and started reading more of poetry.

Akira started walking up the stairs, without paying attention to the power users on the next floor. From the crowd, a man wearing no shirt, black pants and shoes.

"Stop right there brat!" The man demanded.

Akira was too wrapped up in reading his book to pay attention to the men in front of him. He wasn't paying attention to what the man warned, the man held his hands out and generated two large fireballs in his hand.

He pressed his foot against the ground, and charged at Akira at full speed. Before his hand touched Akira, a pillar of water sent the man crashing through the ceiling above them. Akira looked up and noticed the hole in the ceiling.

Walking next to him was the new Code 03, Amaya Yukimura. She tiptoed in front of Akira and placed a Nyanmaru sticker on his forehead.

"Focus already Fujimoto-Senpai, we're in the middle of our first job together." Amaya said, with a worried expression.

"Alright, Yukimura-Chan." Akira stated, as he closed his book.

Akira looked forward, and ran towards the powers users in front of him. As they were preparing to intercept him, Akira jumped over them and landed being them. I'm leaving this floor to you then." Akira stated, as he ran towards the top of the floor.

"Kay! Amaya called out, waving at Akira.

The fire user landed in front of her with and irritated expression.

"Someone who uses water!" The power user shouted. "But, you're too weak to fight against me...I've killed several of your type!"

The fire power user gathered flames around his hands preparing to attack, but they were instantly frozen. Water started to gather around Amaya's body, forming from the air around her.

"An Eye for an Eye, a Tooth for a Tooth and a Cold Judgment of Evil." Amaya recited.

The several ice spears were all launched towards them, the fire power user smiled and melted the ice with a wall of flames turning it into vapor. From behind the man, the water vapor reshaped into a spear made into water and pierced the man in his back.

"You little bitch!" The man shouted, with an enraged expression.

The mist then started to gather around the fire user, he looked around with a terrified expression.

_"__But, there was one power user who manipulated all forms of water at once." _The man thought in fear.

Amaya shaped her finger into a javelin, and brought her hand into the air.

"Vapor Scythe."

Amaya announced, as she brought her hand down diagonally. The water vapor shaped into a blade slicing apart the fire user's entire body.

_"__The Cold Reaper of the Code: Breakers." _The man thought, as his life came to an end.

The power users who were watching charged at her, while she was taking a rest. But in an instant, all of them were immediately stopped in their tracks none were able to move a single muscle.

Masako, the new Code 05 appeared behind her and placed her hand on Amaya's head. Amaya turned towards her and smiled brightly.

"Amaya-Chan, why didn't you keep your guard up?" Masako asked.

"Nee-Chan, I thought you were dealing with the ones outside." Amaya said with a smile on her face. "Did you already take care of them?"

"I already dealt with them. I can just take care of these guys while I'm at it." Masako answered.

In almost an instant, twelve thin needles pierced Masako's body. As she fell on the ground, blood started flowing from her body. Amaya was surprised by the attack, and another barrage of flung towards her.

Amaya blocked the attack with a wall of water, which then shifted into ice. On the rail of the third floor women clothed as an assassin. She smiled sadistically at Masako's unconscious body.

"Well you're an interesting one, you can change the form and shape of water. Just like that former Re: Code." The assassin said as she appeared next to her.

"My control over shape of water, isn't as good as Yukihina-Senpai." Amaya answered, placing her hands behind her head.

"Well, I hope you can do a better job that your friend here." The assassin responded.

"Nah, we Code: Breaker have a rule that we follow. If we can't take care of ourselves we should just quit." Amaya stated. "Plus are you sure you defeated Nee-Chan."

The blood that was flowing from Masako's body shot up impaling the assassin's arm. The spikes that pierced Masako were immediately pulled from her body. Masako then stood up, the wound stopped bleeding.

"If my blood armor wasn't activate then that attack probably would've killed me. But with my control over blood, that probably wouldn't have happened." Masako stated,

From the puddle of Masako's blood, it shaped into a crimson colored scythe. As Masako was preparing to attack.

"An Eye for an Eye, a Tooth for a Tooth, and a Crimson Punishment for Evil." Masako said, as she grabbed the hilt of the scythe.

At the top of the roof, Akira already dealt with the remaining Power Users. Each of them seemed be in a coma, though they were shaking and foaming at the mouth.

"Yukihina-San, I've dealt with the power users on the roof. I was able to hack their mind and found a couple more hidden operations around the city." Akira said over a familiar communicator.

[Good Job Akira. What about the main unit?] Yukihina asked.

"Don't worry our two little rivals are already there." Akira responded, with a smirk on his face. "Our most reliable duo."

In the room where the gang leader reside, they heard the commotion followed by loud explosions.

"What's going on outside. Those freaks aren't supposed to have this much trouble." One of the gang members stated.

"They must be like them. But don't worry we have our little ace." The leader added.

His attention was directed towards a man in a black suit standing behind him. They then heard an argument outside, sounding like to two teenage boy.

"Hey, you cocky bastard just stay out of my way alright."

"A lower rank like you can't do much so leave this to me."

"Really, an arrogant bastard like you shouldn't even be in charge of a rescue mission."

Crashing through the wooden door were the two guards who were posted outside. The one who kicked the door down was Code: 04 Sora Minamoto and Code: 06 Koji Hashimoto. Sora stepped through the door first as he was walking towards them the men fired off an array of bullets.

As they came towards him, they all were blocked by a wind wall. Sora smiled and fired off a wind, which sent the men were sent flying into the wall. And the girls were corning in fear, as the men were reaching for their guns.

Sora stopped his attack, with another wall made from wind.

"Now, why don't we have a chat?" Sora asked, with a smirk on his face "Eden isn't really happy with you guys."

From another location outside the hotel, a sniper was targeting Sora's head. Once he pulled the trigger, as it sped towards Sora's forehead. Koji generated electricity from his hand and blocked the bullet. Koji surrounded the bullet in electricity and fired it towards the hidden sniper.

"Now, 04 shouldn't you be so careless." Koji stated with a smirk.

"Tsk, I didn't need your held 06." Sora responded.

Both of them started glaring at each other, but in that instant a ball of fire appeared in front of them. Both Koji and Sora moved out of the way, and the fireball exploded sending them both flying backwards.

"Dammit!" Sora exclaimed as he regained his balance.

A large man wearing a black suit appeared in front of Koji placing his hand in front of Koji's face. The black suited man fired off a large exploding flames, which engulfed Koji completely in flames.

Sora was left speechless and enraged, he gritted his teeth surrounding himself in a large amount of wind that started destroying the room. Inside of the flames Koji's electricity was able to block the flames and he completely dispersed the attack.

"That's not like you Sora." Koji said with a smirk on his face. "Besides these flames are nothing compared to his."

"Tsk, I just didn't want to explain to the others. An idiot died by the hands of this bastard." Sora responded with a slight sigh.

The black suited man engulfed himself in flames and aimed for Koji's face. Koji surrounded his hand his electricity and blocked the attack. His electricity was then being transferred into the man's body.

His attack was stopped and he couldn't move a single muscle, Koji smirked and held his hand up in front of him.

"An Eye for an Eye, a Tooth for a Tooth, and a Harsh Strike of Lightning for Evil." Koji recited.

Koji snapped his fingers and the electricity inside of the man's body electrocuting from the inside out. Leaving nothing but ash, the gang members then started running away at the sight of Koji's abilities.

Sora ran over them with an irritated expression on his face. Koji walked towards one of the girls with a smile on his face, she started backing away out of fear. Koji kneeled down in front of her and held his hand out.

"Don't be afraid, you can finally go home." Koji said.

"Home, but I can't after everything that happened." The girl said as she started crying. "After everything that I did how can I face them."

The girl started crying uncontrollably, Koji bent down and hugged her. The girl's eyes widened as she felt Koji's arm around her.

"You're still alive, Emiko Murayama-San." Koji said, with a smile.

The girl was surprised that Koji had known her name, he stepped back and looked at her with a smile on his face.

"You're still alive right?" Koji asked. "You parents want you back on with them, they want to see you again and they want to be there with you no matter what happened. My teacher once told me, well his definition was a bit cold. "Pain is essential, it's proof that you're alive right now."

He placed his hand on her head and started rubbing her cheek.

"But I can't go through life with these memories in my head." The girl answered, sadly.

"I can use my powers to erase your memory of this incident, you can go and live your life." Koji explained. "But before I do, let me tell you this."

As Koji whispered something in her ear, Emiko started to cry uncontrollably. An hour later, Emiko and the other girls were taken to the hospital none of them had any memory. Yukihina and the other were watching them from the shadows.

"You guys did well for your first mission." Yukihina smirked and said. "But just know one thing, there'll be situations where you'll be on your own."

When he turned around he saw that they were talking with each other the mission. Yukihina was left in a daze, suddenly a frightening feeling went down their spines.

" Good Job my juniors !" A voice exclaimed.

The five of the Code: Breakers jumped, Yukihina was the only one unfazed. They turned around and saw Heike glowing in his normal fashion.

"How'd you get here Masaomi-San?" Amaya asked, with an amazed expression.

"Heike is everywhere, I was watching your fight through the Hotel's network." Heiki answered, with his normal creepy smirk. "Even though I gave up my Code: 02 designation to Fujimoto-Kun. It's still my duty to judge you Code: Breakers."

In his hands were report cards with their names and points on them. Akira Fujimoto; 1000 Points, Amaya Yukimura; 400 Points, Masako Hayashi; 400 Points, Sora Minamoto; 200 Points and Koji Hashimoto; 200 Points.

While Akira, Amaya and Masako were satisfied with their points. Both Sora and Koji weren't, both of them started glaring at each other.

"Why do I have the same points as this laidback bastard?" Sora asked pointing at Koji.

"And why do I have the same points as this cocky bastard?" Koji asked back pointing at Sora.

Both of them started getting into an argument with each other, a lasso made of golden light appeared in his hand.

"It seems these two bad little boys are in need for punishment." Heike stated, with a sinister smirk.

A cold sensation ran down their spines, as Heike was preparing to punish them. Far away on top of another roof, four shadows were watching them laughing.

"Man, were we really like that?" A familiar blonde haired guy asked.

"Well, we were just rookies at the time." A familiar blue haired girl responded. "I'm glad that Masako is atleast getting along with them."

"I can hear their voice of life from here, they're happy to be around each other." A tall red haired guy stated, with a smile. "Just like we were."

"They're certainly strong, hey did you guys read their file before they became Code: Breakers?" A familiar obscured figure asked. "Fifteen Years ago, when their parents were almost attacked by Negation. And an unknown power protected them from being killed."

The person talking was revealed to be the new Code: Emperor, Rei Ogami. And the others were the original code breakers who reached the very peak of their special powers and maintained their young looks.

"Those five were able to use their powers while they were babies, even at that age they had powerful vitality." Rei stated, with a smirk. "Each of them have the resolve and talent to become powerful Code: Breakers."

"Wow, Ogami I never thought you'd praise them like that." Toki responded with a surprised expression.

He then walked away with a smile on his face, the other four followed each of them hoping the best for their Junior Code: Breakers. Once they disappeared the new Code: Breakers could sense their presence.

The five of them smiled, Koji started walking towards the car they came in and the rest of the new Code: Breakers found them.

"I'm driving this time." Amaya stated, happily.

"Fine then, Amaya-Chan." Masako responded.

"Why're we letting her drive?" Sora asked.

"They're just like Ogami and the others. Their true potential is still unknown, I can't wait to see it." Heike smiled and said. "That's just like you, Heike." Yukihina stated.

"Hey, Masaomi-Senpai. Yukihina-Senpai, are you coming or what?" Amaya asked. Both Yukihina and Heike jumped in the vehicle and drove off.

**I hope you enjoy. This is my first Fan Fiction about CØDE: BREAKER. It takes placed after the Originals saved the world from Negation.**


	3. CØDE 02: The Next Evil

**CØDE 02: The Next Evil **

**[One weeks later]**

Inside of a hospital room, Emiko woke up next to her mom sleeping next to her. Once she sat up her parents immediately hugged her and started to cry. Emiko smiled brightly, as her mother hugged her.

"Oh, Emiko you finally came to." Her mother said, happily.

"Huh, mom where am I?" Emiko asked.

"You're in the hospital, after you went missing." Her mother answered. "An investigator told us he knew where you were."

Her dad walked in with a smile on his face, he walked towards her and gave her a big hug. Emiko could contain her happiness, a nurse walked in with a bouquet of flowers. Her mother turned around and noticed the flowers.

"Who're those from?" Her mother looked and asked.

"We don't know they were delivered anonymously. But there was this card attached to it." The nurse responded.

Her mother took the card and began to read it.

**"****Life is filled with tragedy. You may want to forget what happens and bury it, but don't give up. Live with that pain inside your heart and overcome it, and find true happiness because-" **

Koji stood outside the hospital wearing a male Kibou High Uniform buttoned up. He looked in the sky, with a smile on his face.

"Because pain is just another part of Living." Koji finished, as he closed his eyes. "The thing that makes you human."

He then started walking away from the hospital, in the hospital room Emiko smiled and jumped out of her bed.

"I won't give up on living, I'll brave through life and overcome this pain." Emiko declared.

As Koji was walking through the street he ran into Heike who had setup a table in the middle of the walkway. Everyone looked at him with a confused expression and just past by him.

"My dear 06, you went to visit that girl didn't you?" Heike asked. "You're too much like Hitomi was when he was starting off as a Code: Breaker.

"I just sent her flower, nothing more." Koji answered, as he picked up a cup of tea. "She was the only one who chose to keep those memories of what they did to her. I erased mine and the other's existence from her memories. Humans really are resilient."

Koji took a sip of the tea and enjoyed its flavor. After he was done he placed the tea cup on the table and started walking towards Kibou High. Once he walked into the building he ran into Kanda, a secret agent for Eden.

"Hello Hashimoto-Kun!" Kanda called out with a smile.

"Hi, Kanda-San." Koji responded. "I see you're still looking as beautiful as ever."

As they were walking through the hallway, every time Kanda see's Koji's face it reminds her of Hitomi. It made her happy to at least have one remnant of him left.

"What's wrong Kanda-San?" Koji saw her expression and asked.

"Oh, nothing just reminiscing." Kanda responded with a smile. "You just remind me so much of someone I loved."

Once she walked past him, he looked at her with a saddened expression on his face.

**[Classroom B-1] **

Koji walked into the room along with Kanda who stood next to him.

"Class this a new transfer student, as of today he'll be a permanent member of this class." Kanda said, with a smile. "Would you please introduce yourself."

"Hello everyone, my name is Koji Hashimoto." Koji introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Everyone started whispering to each other, as they were looking at Koji.

"Wow, he seems nice."

"Nice, he's a total hottie."

"He looks pretty athletic."

Koji smiled after hearing everyone talk about him.

_"__This is what I'm protecting, these smiles. I'll make sure none of them finds out about what happens around them." _Koji thought, with a smile.

Koji then sat down and started conversing with the students around him.

**[Classroom C-1]**

Masako was in front of the classroom wearing a female uniform, playing with her shirt nervously. She started to become embarrassed, as everyone looked at her.

"H-Hello m-my name is Masako Hayashi, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Masako said, with an incredibly blushed face.

Everyone smiled and started whispering about her.

"She's beautiful."

"She's gorgeous. Hey look she's embarrassed."

Masako's face was turning red, as she sat in the desk at the back of class.

_"__I'm good at being a Code: Breaker. But whenever I'm in front of a crowd of other normal people. I'm starting to get embarrassed again." _Masako thought.

Someone then tapped on Masako's shoulder, she jumped and turned around, next to her was a forest greed haired girl with red eyes and a perfect body.

"Hey are you nervous?" The girl asked.

"No-no, I was homeschooled most of my life." Masako answered, nervously. "So I'm not used to being around other students."

"Just remain calm. You'll make friends from just by being you." The student responded. "By the way my name is Ayaka Akiyama."

Both of them smiled at each other and started getting acquainted. As the bell rang for the lunch period, Masako walked into classroom B-1. In her hands she was carrying two bento lunchbox. She scanned the room and found Koji waving at her.

"Hello, Masako-Chan. Wow you must be hungry today?" Koji joked.

"No, idiot I made it for you." Masako responded, with a blushed face. "Come to the roof, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay." Koji responded with a smile.

The entire classroom was shocked as both of them agreed to eat lunch together on the room.

"Hey, look at that the two new students are hooking up!"

"That's not fair!"

"I can tell their children are going to be stars."

Masako blushed, she grabbed Koji's hand and walked quickly towards the roof. Koji held that same smile on his face.

"Uh, Masako-Chan I can walk on my own." Koji proclaimed.

Once they made it to the stairs, Masako let go of Koji she let him go and both of them walked through the door.

_"__I finally get to be alone with Koji-Kun."_ Masako thought with smile.

"Well if it isn't the lovebirds." A familiar voice announced.

Both Masako and Koji looked up and saw Sora sitting on top of the roof's railing wearing an unbuttoned uniform. Masako glared at him with great irritation.

_"__I was so close." _Masako thought, with a sigh.

"So you got transferred here to?" Koji asked.

"Just my luck I got stuck with you, but I guess the girl here are way hotter." Sora answered.

On top of the structure over them, an obscured figure stood over them.

"Nee-Chan!"

The three of them turned around and saw Amaya on the sitting on the structure over them, she jumped down without hesitating. Masako placed the bento boxes on the ground and caught her.

"Why aren't you in school, Amaya-Chan?" Masako asked with a smile.

As Amaya placed her head in-between Masako's breast.

"It's a good school, but it's soo boring." Amaya stated in a muffled tone.

The uniform she was wearing was a Heisei high school uniform, Masako smiled reaching into her backpack and handed Amaya a Nyanmaru doll. Amaya quickly grabbed it and started playing with it. As she was playing, Masako pulled out extra lunches for everyone.

"You're as prepared as always." Koji stated, as he started eating lunch.

"I can't believe that kid is Code 03, just look at here playing with that stupid doll." Sora sighed and stated as he was eating.

"Sora, that kid is 10x as smart as you." Koji responded, with a smirk on his face.

Both of them glared at each other and sparks started to literally fly, until Masako got in-between both of them.

"Calm down you two just eat your lunch." Masako said, in an irritated tone.

"What, are you mad because you wanted to eat alone with Koji?" Sora asked.

Amaya gained a tick mark on her forehead and punched Sora in the stomach. Sora lied on the ground with his hands on his stomach. Something in Amaya's pocket started playing the Nyanmaru ringtone.

Amya then started reciting the ringtone, Sora sat up and grabbed her phone. The message was a special mission for Code 03.

**A group of dealers of illegal drugs has been discovered in a nearby warehouse, they've also hired Power Users as guard. Code 03, deal with this with great discretion. **

But they looked and saw Amaya's carefree expression, Sora closed her phone and jumped on the railing.

"Sora, that's Amaya-Chan's mission not yours." Koji stated, with a laidback expression.

"Tsk, just look at her she won't be doing anything while she's like that." Sora responded.

"Do you really want to be punished by Heike-San again?" Masako asked.

Both Koji and Sora shuttered at the thought of another punishment from Heike, as the bell rang for class to end. Sora jumped of the railing and started walking down the stairs. As soon as he left Amaya's stomach started rumbling.

"Come here, Amaya-Chan." Masako commanded with a slight sigh.

Once Amaya walked over to her, she started feeding Amaya her lunch like a child.

_"__He's right about her personality thought, but with her capabilities now it only make her more dangerous." _Koji thought, with a smile.

He picked up his phone as it was buzzing in his pocket, once he read the message on it he immediately headed out. Once night fell Sora was walking towards the place the drug trade was going on.

He looked and saw the guards in front of the building, they turned their heads towards him pulling out their guns. Without warning they pulled the trigger, as the bullets sped towards Sora. All of the bullets were stopped by a thick wall of air, once the barrier vanished.

The guards looked and noticed that Sora was gone as well. As the guards were looking for him, he landed on top of the railing above them. Sora looked through the window and saw a large number of guards posted around the building.

The men were in the middle of the building, as he was looking. Sora heard water forming in the air. Sora immediately moved out of the way, a high pressure of water sliced the wall apart. Sora then turned his head and saw one power user standing behind him.

"So that's why Amaya was assigned to the mission." Sora looked at him and stated to himself.

Sora stood up and wind started surrounding him. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a slicing gale of justice for evil." He glared at the power user and said. The power user rushed towards Sora, he held his hand out and fired off another high pressure water attack.

Sora countered his attack with a blast of wind. But the power user started walking towards him, Sora moved out hand out of the way and dodged the attack.

"Are you the new Code 03?" The power user laughed and asked. "I heard rumors that power user that is like me, but I guess they were just rumors."

From all around Sora, water started forming in the air. As it started growing larger and larger, the pressure started building. They were then condensed into a small ball and fired at him from all sides. As Sora was preparing to dodge, he heard a cheerful voice.

"Here I come 04!"

Amaya landed in front of him, and the water blasts were stopped in and scattered in the wind. The power user looked at her with a confused expression, almost like he had seen a ghost.

"Nyanmaru, Nyanmaru, Nyanmaru. He's a friend of everyone. The Gentle champion of the Kitties. As their lives…" Amaya held both her hands behind head and sung.

Amaya was interrupted by pillars of water, rising towards the sky. She looked forward and saw the power user laughing to himself.

"Ah, I see so you're that brat who was given the Code 03 designation." The Power User stated, with a slight scoff. "What did the lose Code 03 lose his nerve?"

The pillars of water around them froze instantly, both Sora and the power user were both completely stunned. The floor under them started to freeze instantly and the air started becoming colder. Amaya's cheerful expression become more enraged.

"No one bad talks Nii-San and lives to tell about it." Amaya declared coldly. "If you do it again, and I'll show you cold hell."

Sora shuttered at Amaya's change in attitude, this killer intent in the air was nearly suffocating. The power uses then started creating more and more pillars of water.

"I'm glad this place it far from the city. Hey Code 04, can you deal with the drug dealers for me?" Amaya asked. "This might take me awhile."

"Sure thing, by the way Code 03..." Sora answered.

Before he could finish, Amaya placed another sticker on his face.

"Every Code: Breaker has their own style of doing things." Amaya stated, as he smiled at him sincerely. "And like Nii-San, I do my missions at my own pace. So please never do that again, Code 04."

"I can see why they named you Code 03." Sora responded, with a smile. "Alright."

Koji ran inside the building, the power user then launched another blast of water. Amaya distorted the trajectory upwards, as the attack exploded rain fell to the ground.

"Who're you guys really?" Amaya asked. "I was informed by Code 01, that more and more thug has been hiring power users for protection. And every one of them seem to know about us Code: Breakers. But you seem to know more about me."

"Beat me and find out." The power user responded.

As soon as he said that, Amaya and the power user was surrounded by water. And both of them then began their attack, inside of the building Sora was finishing off the drug dealer. As he was walking around, he heard footsteps on the catwalk.

He looked up and saw a man with purple hair and blue eyes.

"You're ability cause such wonderful destruction." The man stated, with an arrogant smirk. "You both share the Special Power 'Void'. But it's still a far inferior compared to the original Re: Code 03 Kouji, "The God of Destruction."

Sora glared at him after he mentioned Kouji's name, Sora motioned his hand horizontally and fired off a large slicing gale. But the man jumped out of the way, he looked back and so that Koji's attack destroyed the wall that was behind him.

Without any issue the man landed behind him, Sora turned around and aimed his fist at the man. But his attack was blocked by a powerful and invisible barrier, he winced in pain and stepped back away from him out of fear.

The killing intent that man was emitting, that was more deadly than Amaya's. Almost like a beast was glaring at him, from out of nowhere the gravity in the room started increasing. Pushing Sora to his knees, wondering what was happening.

"Though, my abilities are far more advanced than Void's." The man stated, with a smile.

He man pointed his finger in the air and Sora was launched into the air and hit the roof hard.

"What the hell, this guy can he manipulate gravity?" Sora asked himself.

The man smirked at him and started lifting himself towards Sora while he was still pinned to the roof.

"My job is done here, I thought that idiot would be of some help." The man stated, with a slight sigh. "Before I go give the original Re: Codes this message. The Re: Codes have reformed, and I as Re: Code 02 Yuuta Murakami shall eliminate our predecessors."

With the flick of his hand Yuuta destroyed the roof to the building, Sora was free from his control. He landed on the ground while Yuuta disappeared into the air.

"That bastard." Sora said, as he banged his fist on the ground. "Wait Yukihina-San."

Sora later heard a large explosions coming from outside, he ran to a window and saw Amaya severely injuring the power user. While Amaya barely had any visible injury on her.

"You truly are a special one." He declared, with a hearty laugh. "Just like your mother said you'd be."

"My mom, how do you know my mom?" Amaya asked, in utter shock.

He lifted up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a barcode on his forearm.

"Ever since the Rare Kinds destroyed Eden fifteen years ago, the barcodes and their other experiments escaped. But most of the barcodes who escaped eventually met their Code: End." The man answered. "Only us five survived, including your mother who was pregnant with you at the time."

Amaya reached at her right shoulder and started to become saddened. But at that moment the man's body then started reaching abnormal. His body was encased in water, as he was drowning underwater he thought to himself.

"Dammit, he's already reached Code: End." Sora declared.

"No, please tell me." Amaya demanded, with tears in her eyes. "Do you know where my mother is?"

_"__You truly are a special one, just like she said you'd be. I'm glad I was able to meet you before my Code: End happened. The only one of us who had parents."_ The power user thought. _"You're the only one of us who had a parent, and a choice to live the way you saw fit." _

The power user drowned immediately, falling to his knees. But before he fall on the ground, Amaya caught him. A tear fell from her face, she placed the power user on the ground. Amaya closed the man's eyes, with a saddened expression

She encased him in ice and shattering his body not leaving a single trace of him. Sora walked towards her, and noticed her saddened expression. Tears started falling from Amaya's face and landed on the ground. Sora swallowed his pride and started singing.

"Nyan-maru, Nyanmaru, Nyanmaru. He's a friend of everyone. The Gentle champion of the Kitties." Sora sung.

Amaya smiled at Sora's attempt to cheer her up, she wiped away her tears and started reciting the Nyanmaru song with him. As soon as everything was over, Sora contacted Yukihina.

"Yes, Yukihina-San he definitely mentioned the Re: Codes and eliminating the original ones." Sora said.

[The Re: Codes were disbanded the moment Seeker died.] Yukihina responded. [But these guys must have some kind of death wish if they're going after me, Kouji, Zed and Rui. Thanks for informing me...I guess.]

Yukihina hung up, Sora sighed and placed his phone in his pocket. On his back was a sleeping Amaya, snoring lightly. As he was walking towards Amaya's house, Sora pulled her keys off her and opened the door. Once he did he smelled something cooking.

"Hey Amaya-Chan is that you?" A familiar voice asked.

Sora's eyes widened, Masako came from the kitchen wearing an apron. She looked at Sora staring at her, and covered herself with her arms out of habit. But she ignored him once she saw Amaya sleeping on his back.

"M-Masako, you two are living together?" Sora asked, with a surprised expression.

"Yea, Amaya usually forgets to eat and do her homework." Masako answered. "So I asked Heike-San if we could live together."

Masako walked over and picked up Amaya from off of Sora's back, Amaya smiled in her sleep as Masako was carrying her. Masako carried Amaya to her room and placed her in bed, she patted Amaya on her head just before she closed the door.

Sora walked up in front of her, placing his fingers under Masako's chin.

"Wow, Masako-Chan I never thought you'd look good in an apron." He stated with a smile.

In that instant Masako punched Sora in the stomach, and he landed on the ground again.

"Pervert." Masako said, with a deadpanned look.

"Ugh. I thought you, would get embarrassed not punch me in the stomach." Sora groaned, as she stood up.

Masako crossed her arms out of irritation and glared at him.

"As I said before, I'm embarrassed around normal people not other power users." Masako responded. "Though…"

Masako imagined herself together with Koji alone, she smiled and blushed as she was lost in her own fantasy.

"Oh, you're only affected by Koji aren't..." Sora stated, with a smile.

Masako made an irritated expression and kneed Sora in his stomach again, knocking him completely unconscious. Masako placed her hand over her face, and sighed slightly.

_"__I wonder what Koji's doing right now." _Masako thought, with a slight blush.

In an unknown facility, Koji was surrounded by a ten gun wielding guards. He looked around and glared at each of them with great hate.

"A brat like you can't possibly…"

Koji clenched his fist at the sight of the bloodspots under his feet, he looked up and surrounded himself in electricity.

"Where are the children who were here?" Koji asked.

"We don't know, we were just guarding the freaks." One of the guards answered. "We didn't do anything we swear."

One of the guard responded. At the moment ten powerful flashes of lightning, turned each of them into nothing but ash. But that attack didn't come from him, he turned around and saw someone standing in the doorway.

Leaning near a closed door behind him, a man obscured in the darkness, he smirked as he saw Koji's face.

"You really have grown into a powerful power user." The man stated. "Just like Hitomi."

Once the man mentioned Hitomi, Koji fired off a large blast of electricity. The man held his hand up and fired off a large blast of electricity canceling Koji's out.

"Who're you and how do you know me and Hitomi?!" Koji asked loudly.

The man then opened up the room behind him, the children were all tied up. Along the walls, the room was filled with bombs all of them were counting down to 00:00. The man started laughing loudly, as he walked passed Koji.

"There are bombs placed within a mile radius of this place." The man explained. "If you want to save them. You'd better do it now."

Koji then ran towards the kids, the bombs were counting down to zero.

"I can't carry them by myself." Koji stated, as he ran into the room. "Even if I could, we wouldn't escape the blast radius."

Koji gritted his teeth and held his hand up in the air, a large amount of electricity started surrounding Koji's hand. A large mass of electricity was formed in Koji's hand taking the shape of a large orb.

"I don't care if I go lost." Koji declared. "I'm not letting these kids die."

Koji generated a large and powerful electromagnetic pulse, the electromagnetic pulse that was generated deactivated every bomb in the area. Koji smiled and pulled out his phone, but his body started reacting strangely.

He placed his hand on his face, his eyes were getting heavier and his consciousness started to fade away. Until Koji leaned on a wall and fell to the ground, he looked up and saw the kids smiling at him.

They started laughing at him, causing Koji to be completely surprised. The kids then merged together and formed into a man with his entire face and body wrapped. The mysterious man from before walked into the room and smirked.

"I hoped the Heike would send you on this assignment." The man said, with a smile. "When it came to assignment with a few little brats who wouldn't be missed."

Koji clenched his teeth and tried standing up, but the man kicked Koji into the wall. On his hand was the same cross mark that was on Hitomi's neck.

"I wanted to see your face just once, you really do take after Hitomi. You even decided to be a Code: Breaker just like him." The man added. "But don't worry, I'll put an end to that."

In an instant both of them disappeared in a flash of electricity, Koji reached for his phone before completely falling asleep and dialed Kanda's number.

[Master, how'd the job go?] Kanda asked. [Master, are you alright?! Master!]

**[Eden's New Base] **

Outside a group of six people consisting of the man in the hoodie, the man wrapped in cloth and Yuuta Murakami. Each of them looked down at the newly built Eden.

"What're going to do next, Re: Code 01 Takashi Minamoto?" Yuuta asked, with a smirk on his face.

As the moonlight shined down, the man's appearance greatly resembled both Hitomi's and Koji's. He looked down at Eden and smirked.

"Now, let's judge Eden just as they judge Evil." Takashi declared. "At this moment we're declaring war on Eden, Their Founders, The Code: Names and the Code: Breakers."

Kanda ran into the facility armed with her gun. She ran into the room with the deactivated explosives and saw Koji lying on the ground lost. She picked him up and started taking him to her Car.


	4. CØDE 03:Re-Code's Resurrection

**CØDE 03: Re: Code's Resurrection **

Several hours passed, as the sunlight touched Masako's face she woke up and jumped from out of her bed. Once she exited her room, she saw Amaya half sleep walking around with a toothbrush in her mouth.

Masako stopped Amaya and started pinching her cheeks, Amaya made a strained expression. She opened her eyes wide and stared at Masako.

"Nee-Chan, what was that for?" Amaya pouted.

"Well you wouldn't wake up, now Amaya-Chan." Masako answered, with a smile. "If you don't hurry you won't make it to school."

Amaya walked into the bathroom with Masako and started washing her face. Masako brushed her teeth, washed her face and fixed her messy hair, after finishing she got dressed in her school uniform.

At the moment she got a message on her phone, once she saw the message her eyes widened. She got all her stuff and ran out the door.

"Nee-Chan, where you going?" Amaya asked, as she ran outside.

As Masako was running into the school she ran straight to Kanda's office. Once she opened the door, she saw, Heike, and the rest of the Code: Breakers. On the bed, Koji lied there in his lost state. After a couple seconds, Amaya jumped into the room through the window.

"Now that we're here, in the short time I've known Koji I realized he wouldn't go lost just like that." Heike declared. "I have our agents scan the area and they located several deactivated bombs. And I also had Akira scan Koji's mind."

"There were two guys there, one covered in bandages. There was also a guy who had Koji's ability and he had some mark on the back of his hand." Akira added.

"Was it that take guy, Yuuta Murakami?" Sora then looked towards Yukihina and asked.

"No, it was some guy with a cross tattooed on his right hand." Akira answered.

Once Akira mentioned the cross tattoo, Heike's eyes widened slightly.

"It's probably Takashi Ikazuchi, Hitomi's and Koji's estranged father." Heike responded. "A very dangerous Power User who Hitomi supposedly judged to become a Code: Breaker."

"You mean Hitomi didn't judge him?" Sora asked.

"No, I was there and I saw Hitomi landing the final blow...I can't fathom how he survived?" Heike answered. "And he couldn't have been broke back, because there wasn't anything left of him."

"Why would Koji's dad, kidnap children only to lure out Koji and make him go lost?" Masako asked, as she looked Koji.

"It was probably a warming, I sensed a couple people outside of the base. But when I went to check it out there was no one there." Yukihina answered. "The fact that they're using the name Re: Code, they're probably going to attack the Code: Breakers."

Amaya, Masako, Akira and Sora wore a stern expression.

"Alright, if you're all going to war against the Re: Codes." Heike declared with a smile. "You'll need to get stronger."

"We don't need training, we're already strong enough to take on anything." Sora responded, with a slight scoff.

"Oh, is that correct Sora-Kun...then would be able to show me?" Heike asked, with a creepy smile.

A cold expression ran down their backs, as Heike smiled creepily at him. Almost like he was planning over what punishment to deal.

"We don't know what the other three. " Amaya stated. "Based off what Sora-Kun said, Yuuta can control gravity. And Takashi has the same power as Koji-Kun."

"If they're really going after us, then they'll..." Masako said, as she looked at Koji again.

Kanda sat down next to Koji, as everyone left the room. But Masako stayed in the room and made a concerned expression.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to him." Kanda declared, with a smile. "That's a promise."

Masako smiled and walked outside of Kanda's office, Kanda stood ready to defend Koji with her life. In the hallway, Masako was becoming more and more concerned for Koji.

"What's wrong Masako-Chan? Ayaka asked, as she sneaked up on her. "You look more nervous than usual."

"Oh, it's nothing Ayaka-Chan. Just got some things on my mind." Masako answered.

"Does this have something to do with Koji-Kun?" Ayaka asked with a cat-like smile.

"WH-What're you walking about. I-I have no idea." Masako answered, with a bright blush.

Masako's face turned completely red once, Ayaka mentioned Koji. She then bumped into a menacing looking sophomore with black hair and blood red eyes. Masako apologized, but he gave her a menacing glare and walked away.

"Yea, that's Shouhei. Though he's just a sophomore like us, he became leader of the Kendo Club his first day of school." Ayaka stated. "Though he has that menacing look on his face, I usually see him feeding and taking care of lost animals."

Masako looked back as she saw Shouhei walking down the halls, still wearing that menacing cold expression. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, and he grin sadistically. Once they made it into class, they both took their seat.

"Hey, I know some good tips if you want to get Koji's attentions." Ayaka stated, as she sat down behind her.

"Uh, that's not necessary. I'd rather not use any indecent tactics." Masako responded with suspicious expression.

"Oh, come on its nothing like..." Ayaka stated.

They heard the sound of shattering glass. Everyone ran outside and saw Shouhei get into an argument with three seniors involved with the Kendo Club.

"What do you mean, you're kicking us out of the Kendo Club?!"

"We've been in the club longer than you!"

"You little shit, don't think just because..."

Shouhei then started laughing to himself, his laughter could be heard around the entire hallway.

"You three are weak. Before I joined the club you guys lost every match." Shuhei declared, in a monotone. "You're even weaker than the freshmen who're just joining."

"What'd you say, ugh we're going to!"

The three of them together charged at Shouhei, he smiled and in the blink of an eye he took down all three senior. The tallest one aimed for Shouhei's face, but he caught his punch and started twisting his arm.

The senior started shouting in pain, all the students watching became petrified in fear.

"That's enough Shouhei. Do you want to get suspended again?" A familiar voice asked.

Shouhei turned his head and clicked his tongue, at the teen. Sora who was in another classroom walked outside, he turned his head and saw who told Shouhei to stop.

_Yuuta Murakami!"_ Sora thought, as he gritted his teeth.

Yuuta walked towards Shouhei, dressed in the schools uniform. Yuuta placed his hand on Shouhei's shoulder, Shouhei narrowed his eyes and let go of the senior's arm. He scoffed and walked away in the large crowd of student, out of fear the student got out of his way.

Yuuta scratched his head, he glanced in the crowd and saw Sora looking at him. With a cocky grin he waved at Sora with a smile on his face. Sora's was driven into subtle anger, he gritted his teeth and walked back to his class.

Masako saw his expression and she immediately knew who that guy was. The one who attacked him last night was the senior standing in front of them. At Heisei Gakuin High School, Amaya was half asleep in biology class during the teacher's lecture.

Sitting next to her was Akira who was reading poetry in class. The teacher then started becoming agitated by Amaya's sleeping and Akira's reciting poetry in class.

"Amaya stop sleeping in class! And Akira stop reciting your poems in class!" The teacher shouted.

Amaya woke up and started yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Iwasaki-Sensei you got that problem wrong." Amaya stated, with a half-sleep expression.

The class started laughing, as the teacher examined the chalkboard.

"Amaya, would you like to write it down?" Mr. Iwasaki asked.

Amaya groaned she stood up and took a piece of chalk, with no issue she completed the entire problem while she wore her half-sleep expression. Akira laughed to himself, as the bell rang Amaya immediately walked outside forgetting her belongings.

Akira picked up her backpack, catching up to her. Once Akira caught up to Amaya, he placed her bag over her.

"Thanks, Akira-Kun." Amya said.

"Amaya-Chan, I really wish you'd be more observant of your surroundings." Akira responded. "You are one of the only student who in all Advance Placement Classes"

Both of them started sensing a subtle killing intent directed towards them.

"You felt it too didn't you?" Amaya asked. "At Nee-Chan's school, the Re: Code Sora fought was there."

"There's also another there, also one at out own school." Akira answered. "Don't worry, your Nee-Chan and the others should be alright. The Rare Kind Serum surrounding the school, keeps Power Users abilities in check. Plus Kanda's there watching them."

In the shadows, someone smiled wide as they heard their discussion. In his eyes were cold killing intent. In their pocket something started ringing, they pulled it out as soon as they read the message they smiled wider.

In the city Takashi was sitting in next to a café. Sitting next to him was a man in his late thirties with black hair and red eyes, wearing a biker's outfit.

"Now what does our leader want us to do now?" The man asked, as he lit a cigarette.

"For our true goal, we need to eliminate the new Code: Breakers." Takashi responded, with a smile. "That means causing as much trouble as we can."

The biker man looked into the sky, he blew his cigarette smoke in the air. As he blew outwards, five of the buildings in that area exploded.

"Ryochi Chiba, Re: Code 03."

As everyone were running away panicking the Takashi smiled and said. Ryochi bit down on the cigarette and he started laughing sadistically. More and more buildings started exploded and catching on fire. Out of nowhere, fog covered most of the area.

And the flames were put out with water, walking through the fog stood two shadowy figures.

"No, your little outbursts makes our jobs much more difficult." One of them closed a book and said.

"Don't bother, these two can only be stopped by force." A cold voice stated.

Walking completely from the fog was both Heike and Yukihina.

"Now if it isn't the Wonder and his little pet." Takashi smiled wide and said.

"I was looking forward to killing you two." Ryochi added.

As the fog settled all four of them vanished, while the policemen were evacuating the citizens. At Kibou High School during lunch period, news of the incident reached the other students. The students started conversing to each other.

"What happened in the city?!"

"Was there a gas leak?!"

"I hope no one was injured."

Masako and Sora was in Kanda's office eating lunch, with Koji still lost.

"That fog must've been caused by Yukihina-San and Heike-San." Kanda stated, as she looked at the news. "The Re: Codes must be inside of the city."

"Tsk, what're those guys doing? They're involving innocent people into this." Sora asked.

"They're trying to get the Code: Breaker's attention. Masako answered. "But can we really fight against...?"

At the moment they started to hear someone yawning, Koji stood up and started stretching.

"Master, you aren't lost anymore." Kanda said, with a smile.

"Nah, I'm awake." Koji responded. But my powers aren't."

Masako smiled and hugged Koji out of relief, he smiled and blushed slightly. Masako noticed what she was doing, she stepped back with a huge blush on her face and handed Koji a bento box. As he was eating Kanda and the others informed Koji about what was happening.

"I guess my old man and his group are stirring up trouble." Koji stated, with a slight yawn.

"Koji what exactly do you know about your dad?" Sora asked.

"Not much, my mom never talked about him much. When I asked if I had an older brother, she told me he went missed when he was 16." Koji answered, as he looked out the window. "A year later she was sent an envelope with money in it, and she immediately knew who it was."

"What Mother's Intuition?" Sora joked.

"No, he left her a bunch of clues in the letter. Leading her to a bunch of odd places." Koji answered.

"Yea, that sounds exactly like him." Kanda responded.

Koji then jumped out of the bed, and he smacked his fist on the palm of his hand.

"I'm going to be the one who passes justice on my old man." Koji stated, with a smirk on his face.

Everyone in the room smiled as the bell rang for school to end, Koji stood up and slipped his shoes on, walking out the door.

"Master, where are you going?" Kanda asked.

"To Kendo Club I signed up yesterday afterschool." Koji answered.

"Careful that sociopath is the leader." Sora stated.

"Oh, you mean Yoshida-Senpai." Koji responded with a straight face. "Really we got a long my first day sighing up."

Sora scratched his head and walked outside of Kanda's office. Masako followed him, but before Koji left he waved goodbye to Kanda. She waved back with a generous smile on her face. Koji started walking towards the Kendo Club.

Once he walked in he saw Shouhei fighting against a large number of members without his gear on. Even if the other members had the numbers, Shouhei had the skill and the ruthlessness. He took down all of them without a single wound on his body.

Shouhei breathed outwards, wearing a bored and emotionless expression.

"Hey, Koji-Kun. Would you mind going a couple rounds to me?" Shouhei asked, with a smile.

"Sure, thing Yoshida-Senpai." Koji responded.

Koji grabbed one of the practice swords and stepped in the middle of the stage. Both him and Shouhei, looked at each other with determination in their eyes. Both of them then charged at each slashing at each other, both wooden swords were clashing at each.

Shouhei spun around and aimed for Koji's legs, but Koji jumped up and dodged the attack. He took his sword and slashed downwards at full force. Shouhei blocked the attack with his sword, but once both practice swords collided they broke.

Every other member was surprised that there was someone who can fight Shouhei. Both of them threw their swords in the air, and both of them butted fist.

"Man, where'd you learn to fight like that?" Shouhei asked, with a smile.

Once Shouhei asked that, an obscured image of Rei popped into his head in his hand was a real katana.

**[What's wrong Koji? I thought you wanted to learn how to use a katana.] Rei's voice echoed in his head. **

"I had a very strict teacher, he taught me everything about a katana." Koji answered, with a nervous smirk.

"Really, I was always good at using a katana." Shouhei stated. "My family even started training me when I was old enough to hold a bottle."

Shouhei's face turned saddened, but he shook it off and picked up another practice sword. Koji noticed his expression, but he ignored it and both continued practicing. Once Kendo Practice was done, Koji left the school with his heads in his pocket.

Shuhei was on the roof, watching him with a menacing scowl. Shouhei's cellphone started ringing in his pocket, he pulled it out and smirk.

"What do you want?" Koji asked, with a cold tone. "Yea, sure it sounds like fun."

Running through the street were a group of gun wielding men, they were being followed by Masako. As they turned around to look for their pursuer, their hands were shaking out of fear. Masako appeared over them with blood dripping from her hand and a crimson scythe was crystallized from her blood.

"Eye for an Eye, Tooth for a Tooth, and a Crimson Punishment for Evil." Masako declared.

The men turned around and started firing off several rounds at her, with quick reflexes Masako was able to block some of the bullets and slice them apart. Masako charged at them and was preparing to land the final blow.

"Don't move! Move and I'll kill this kid!"

Masako turned around and saw Shouhei being held at gunpoint, as she saw his confused and helpless expression. The crimson scythe turned back into blood and went back inside of her body through the wound on her hand.

"Since you can't take me on yourself, you decided to take a hostage." Masako stated, with a glare. "Corwards."

"We're just doing whatever it takes to survive. Even if it mean…" The man responded.

At that moment, Shouhei's terrified expression started shifting to amused and hysterical. Masako started feeling an ominous aura and killing intent coming from him.

"I'm sorry, I really though I could pull off the helpless expression." Shuhei stated, as he placed his hand over his face. "But, I guess someone like me can't pull it off."

Shuhei turned his hand around and placed his two fingers together.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot!"

Shuhei smirked evilly and snapped his fingers, a trail of blood touched his cheek and something fell on the ground. The gunmen looked down and saw his hand was on the ground with the gun still in it.

Masako's eyes widened as the blood from the man's hands started leaking out onto the ground. The gunmen kneeled on the ground started shouting in agony, but Shouhei started laughing manically. The man next to Masako aimed his gun at Shouhei and pulled the trigger.

In a split second, Shouhei drew a straight down line in the air with his finger and the bullets were slip in half. Shuhei snapped his fingers again, and the men around them were all sliced into pieces.

Though Masako seen the cruel deaths of many people, but in that instance Masako never felt such an incredible level of killing intent.

"What's wrong Masako-Chan?" Shouhei asked, as he glanced over towards her. "Or do you prefer being called Code: 05, Masako Hayashi? Or would you like me to call you Princess Himura?"

Masako gritted her teeth, at that name she quickly bit her finger blood started dripping from her finger. Masako waved her arm from left to right, blood was send out from her arm.

"Crimson Rain."

The blood then shaped as small needles, and all of the bloody needles were aimed at Shouhei from all sides. Shouhei sighed and he sliced the bloody needles into pieces, as he clicked his tongue.

"What's wrong Code: 05?" Shouhei asked. "Why don't you show me your families Crimson Paradox?"

"Who exactly are you, Shouhei?" Masako asked, as she gritted her teeth. "And how do you know my family?"

"Re: Code 04, Shouhei Yoshida."

In an instant, Shouhei appeared in front of her with his hand in front of her face. A gleam of white light, appeared in his hand similar to the glint off a katana. Masako placed her hand in front of her face attempted to bright her wrist.

But before any of them could make a move, three shadows sprinted towards them. In seconds, one person grabbed Shouhei's hand, the second placed his free hand in a joint lock and the last person surrounded him in spears of ice.

Shouhei looked around and saw Amaya her her arms up, Koji gripping his hand and Sora placing him in a joint lock.

"Sorry about cutting it a bit close there Masako-San." Akira said, as he walked towards them. "But we were able to find something about your fellow classmate, Re: Code 04."

"Really I thought it was pretty obvious." Shouhei smiled and said.

"Yoshida-Senpai, why're you doing this?" Koji asked.

"Because, normal humans are pathetic their very existence is a calamity." Shouhei answered. "Why should Power Users live our lives in the shadows, becoming test subjects for scientists and slaves for the government."

"That's no reason for your actions." Koji stated.

"Then what was your brother to you?" Shouhei asked, with a smirk. "You brother Hitomi the so called Ace of the Code: Breaker. Holding all of Japan hostage at Sky Tower and killing several with bombs."

Koji glared at his comment, at that moment the five of them felt a strange wind. Without hesitation they jumped out of the way, a flashing white light slashed their clothing. Sora skidded off the ground, he fired off a large blast of wind.

Shuhei effortlessly slashed his hand in the air, and sliced Sora's attack apart. While Shuhei smiled at Sora's attempt, water started forming around him. In a second a large number of water lances were all flung at him.

Shuhei dodged each of them effortlessly, but some of them slightly cut Shuhei's body. In a second Masako appeared in front of him with a scythe created from her crystallized blood. She slashed downwards slightly wounding Shuhei's body, Shuhei stepped back with great force.

At that moment Akira wrapped a glowing blue lasso wrapped around his leg and pulled him in. Shuhei gritted his teeth and prepared to slice the rope apart, but his special power wouldn't cut it. Everyone then started hearing large amounts of electricity being released into the air.

Koji fired off a jolt of electricity speeding towards Shouhei, but several vines surrounded Shouhei body redirecting the attack upwards.

"I didn't need your help, Re: Code 05!" Shouhei declared.

A women wearing a hoody appeared next to him, holding their hand up. Severa

"You were about to lose." Re: Code 05 answered.

The ground started shaking shooting from the ground vines surrounded Koji and the others, Sora gathered wind around his hand and sliced apart all of the vines instantly. But once they looked again, they saw that both of the Re: Codes were gone.

At a separate location, Shouhei pushed Re: Code 05 against a wall and held her up by her neck and started choking her with one hand.

"Why, the hell did you get in my way?!" Shouhei asked.

Code-05 gripped Shouhei's wrist, his grip on her neck started increasing and she started losing consciousness.

"Let go of her, Shouhei!" Yuuta demanded, as he appeared next to him.

Shouhei dropped Re: Code 05, she started breathing heavily gasping for breath.

"Now, now Shouhei-Kun." A dark and familiar voice said.

This person's voice frightened both of them to their very core. Both Takeshi and Ryochi arrived both of them were covered injuries and their clothing were tattered and ruined.

"Those two were stronger than we thought." Takeshi stataed, with a smile.

He walked towards Re: Code 05, and bent down in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Now, my lovely 05 can you do take down Code breaker's 05?" Takeshi asked.

He started patting her on the head, Re: Code 05 shook her head in agreement.

"That's excellent, because…" Takeshi responded.

He picked up Re: Code 05 by her throat and started choking her, this struck fear in the other four Re: Codes.

"Because of you fail, I'm going to give you more injuries than when I found you." Takeshi declared coldly.

He threw her on the ground, on Re: Code 05' arms were several healed injuries running down her arms and legs.

"Y-Yes, sir." Re: Code responded, terrified.


End file.
